Arthaladdin
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: An ordinary street rat comes across a magic crystal ball containing a powerful genie that will chnage his life forever... My first Disney parody, so please go easy on me.
1. Animation Nights

Arthaladdin

Disclaimer: Nothing you see here (except me that is) belongs to me, so please do not sue.

Any similarities to any one else's parody is a coincidence.

* * *

Chapter 1: Animation Nights

Across a desert, a lone figure resembling an orange sun riding a green Yoshi laden with junk. The figure, known as Don Patch, was singing as he traveled.

**Don Patch:** _Oh, I come from a land  
__From a faraway place  
__Where the caravan Yoshis roam  
__Where they cut off your ear/where's its flat and immense  
__If they don't like your face/and the heat is intense  
__It's barbaric, but hey- it's home  
__When the wind's at your back  
__And the sun's from the west  
__And the sand in the sand in the glass is right  
__Come on down,  
__Stop on by,  
__Hop a carpet and fly  
__To another Animation night!  
__Animation nights  
__Like Animation days  
__More often than not  
__Are hotter than hot  
__In a lot of good ways  
__Animation nights  
'__Neath Animation moons  
__A fool off his guard  
__Could fall and fall hard  
__Out there on the dunes…_

Don Patch brought his Yoshi to a halt as he was approached by a traveler, a short red-haired boy named Dexter.

"Ah, good evening to you, worthy traveler. Please come closer…" Dexter stepped forward, but came just a little too close. "Woah! Back off buddy!"

"Sorry." The traveler stepped back.

"There we go. Welcome to Animitropolis, city of mysteries, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Toon Kingdom, on sale today!" He hopped down from his saddle, and began pulling out some objects as he spoke. "Lesee, here's a combination hookah and coffee maker- also good for Julienne fries. Won't break…" He tapped it on the table to prove his point, but it shattered. "Er…never mind."

He threw it away and took out a tupperware set. "This is the famous Ghost Zone Tupperware. Listen…"He then opened the lid and made a raspberry noise. "Hah! Still good!"

"Bah! Your wares are nothing but garbage!" Dexter announced. "I see no reason to spend my time here." He turned away, but Don Patch grabbed him and spun the boy around.

"Wait! Don't leave! I see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. Perhaps you would prefer…this." He pulled a fist-sized dull pink crystal orb out of nowhere and held it up.

"What's so special about that old thing?" Dexter asked.

"Heh. Don't be fooled by the commonplace appearance!" Don Patch said. "Remember, it's not what's on the outside that counts, rather, it counts on what's on the inside!"

Dexter started to turn away again, but Don Patch stopped him once more.

"This is no ordinary crystal! It once changed the life of a young man, one who was more than he seemed. A diamond in the rough, so to speak. Would you like to hear the tale?"

Dexter paused in thought. "Well, alright then, but it better be worth my time."

Don Patch grinned widely. "Good!" He reached down to grab a handful of sand, which he threw into the air. "Now, our story begins on a dark night, where a dark man with a dark purpose waits…"

* * *

In the middle of the desert, a figure sat on the back of a blackish dragon. He was tall, with long white hair and a unibrow wearing white and orange robes with a set of claw-like things on the fingers of his right hand. This man's name was Word Paynn. Floating next to him via jet pack was a dark blue-black creature with bright yellow eyes. It's (Or rather his) name was Bokkun.

The stillness of the air was broken when a figure emerged over the sand dune, a figure dressed in armor with green flames around his head.

"You're late." Word said in a cold, crisp voice.

"A thousand apologies." The figure, Skulker, said.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, though I had to take out a few worthless pests to get it."

He took out half of a gold pendant that resembled a spider. Word reached out for it, but Skulker pulled it back, saying, "Uh, uh uh! First, the treasure!" Suddenly, Bokkun swooped down, grabbing the medallion piece from him.

"Why you little…"

"Patience, my cybernetic friend," Word told him with a smirk, "You'll get what's coming to you."

He reached into his robes, bringing out the other half of the medallion. He put the pieces together, and the whole thing began to glow before it flew out of his hands, over the dunes.

"Quick! After it!"

Off they rode, following the medallion until they came to a large dune, where the medallion split into two pieces and disappeared into the sand. For a moment, there was silence.

Then the sand rose up, forming a huge set of double doors, white with gold trim, looking very out of place in this environment.

(AN: Think the doors to Kingdom Hearts in the game of the same title.)

"At last, after years of searching…the entrance to the Cave of Mystery!" Word exclaimed. Turning to Skulker, he said, "Now remember. Bring me the crystal orb Everything else is yours!"

As Skulker stepped forwards towards the entrance, Bokuun whispered to Word, "Geez, where did you dig this guy up?"

Word just shushed him and turned to watch Skulker walk up to the doors…which opened with a bang, blowing him backwards. Then a deep voice boomed out, "Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"It is I, Skulker, a humble hunter." Came the reply.

But the voice just said, "Know this: The only ones who may enter are those whose worth lies within. Diamonds in the rough."

Skulker turned to look at Word.

"What are you waiting for!? Get going!" Word snapped.

Hesitantly, Skulker set one foot in the threshold of the cave. When nothing happned, he took a few steps forward…but then the door slammed shut and collapsed back into the sands, leaving behind nothing but the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek out…the diamonds in the rough…" The disembodied voice's words floated like ghosts over the sands and were lost to the winds.

Bokkun pulled himself out of the sand and shouted, "I can't believe this! We're never gonnna get that stupid crystal!"

"Patience, Bokkun." Word told him. "Skulker was obviously less than worthy."

"Gee ya think!?" Bokkun snapped. "Big surprise! What are we gonna do?! We got big problem—"

Word put his hand over the small creature's mouth, shutting him up.

"Yes we do. In order to achieve our goal, we must find these…diamonds in the rough…"

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Diamonds in the Rough

Note: If you haven't guessed by now, I'm putting myself in for role of Genie. What? Other people have done it, so why can't I?

Disclaimer: I'll say this for the last time- I still don't own nearly everything here.

And any similarity to anyone else's work is a coincidence. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Oh, and I apologize in advance for any OOC-Ness.

* * *

Chapter 2: Diamonds in the Rough

Animitropolis was just like any other city (other than the fact it had a palace, that is). It was big, noisy, and somewhat crowded. But to many people, it was just home.

"Stop! Thief!" The shout cut through the air like a knife as a group of palace guards rushed after a lone figure. The leader of the group was a large, whale-like creature named Gantu. With him were a fat humanoid cat named Pete, a spiky-haired guy named Vegeta, and a monk-like person known as Master Monk Guan.

The boy that they were chasing was a boy in his late teens with messy brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. His name was Artha Penn.

(AN: If you don't recognize him, Artha is from the animated series _Dragon Booster_, just so you know.)

"I'll have your head for a trophy!" Gantu bellowed.

From the rooftops, Artha muttered, "Geeze, all this for a loaf of bread?" Looking back, he yelled, "By the way, that head as a trophy thing is just gross!"

He jumped off the roof, onto a pair of clotheslines, and began skiing down them, even as clothing came off and landed on him. He descended towards a window, but a woman named Lois Griffin closed the shutters, and poor Artha ended up running into them.

He fell from the clothesline, crashing through several awnings before landing in a heap on the ground, his fall broken by the piles of clothing. Slowly, he got up, only to hear the guards shouting.

"There's the street rat!" Gantu shouted.

"You won't get away that easily!" Yelled Pete, shaking a fist angrily.

"You call that easy?" Artha said to himself. Nearby, three girls, a red head named Sam, a blond named Clover, and a dark-haired girl named Alex giggled at him.

"You two, go that way, and you come with me." Gantu told the other guards. "We'll find him."

Thinking quickly, Artha hurriedly grabbed a white sheet and wrapped it around himself before striding over to the girls. "Morning, ladies." He said casually.

"Getting in trouble a bit early, aren't we, Artha?"

The boy in question shook his head. "Trouble? Nah…you only get in trouble if you get caught."

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around, causing his disguise to fall off. Gantu leered down at the boy, who gulped and exclaimed, "…I'm in trouble!"

"And this time…" But before Gantu could finish, a rather large pot landed on his head, covering his eyes.

Artha looked up and grinned. "Great timing, guys!"

Standing on a low rooftop were two boys. The first had tannish skin and maroon hair, and wore a teal outfit. His name was Parmeon Sean, or just Parm for short.

The other was a smaller boy with red hair, blue eyes and s sprinkle of freckles across his face. This was Artha's younger brother, Lance.

Perched on Lance's shoulder was a white and black monkey-like creature, a winged Lemur named Momo.

The two boys jumped off the rooftop onto the ground in front of Artha. "Having trouble?" Lance asked with a smirk.

Before the older boy could answer Gantu started prying the barrel off his head.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" The trio ran off, and Artha began singing:

**Artha:** _Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline  
__One swing of the sword  
__I steal only what I can't afford  
__(And that's everything!)_

Pete tried to stop him, yet Artha dodged the blows and pulled down his pants. Lance blew a raspberry at him and ducked to avoid a sword. Pete took another swing at the boy, but ended up hitting a barrel of fish instead. As the boys ran off, Pete had to resort to using a particularly big fish in lieu of a pair of pants.

**Artha:** _One jump ahead of the lawmen  
__That's all, and that's no joke!  
__These guys just don't appreciate that I'm broke!_

Joining up with Parm and Momo, they climbed up a pile of barrels, and kicked them down on Master Monk Guan.

**Guards (one at a time):** _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! _

**Artha:** _Just a little snack guys!_

They climbed on top of a platform which the guards shook in an attempt to knock them off.

**Guards:** _Rip him open, take it back guys!  
_**  
Artha:** _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
__My only friends are my brother and you two!  
_**  
Girls:** _Who?_

Artha, Lance, Parm and Momo managed to jump off the platform and land in a group of girls- Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Takenouchi.

**Girls:** _Oh its, sad, they've hit the bottom,  
__They're a three-man rise in crime_

Momo spotted a plate full of fruit and stuffed it all into his mouth.

**Rika Nonaka:** _I'd blame parents, except they haven't got 'em!_

**Artha:** _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
__I'll tell you all about it when I got the time...!_

They ran out to where a man named Alexander Louis Armstrong was flexing his muscles. The group tried to mimic his movements, but slipped up and had to run.

**Artha:** _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
__One skip ahead of my doom  
__Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
__One jump ahead of the hitmen  
__One hit ahead of the flock  
__I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

On and on they ran, through a flock of Mareep, and over a man called General Skarr, who was resting on a bed of nails. (Master Monk Guan ended up falling on him.)

Momo tried to disguise himself with jewels, but the shopkeeper, some guy named Krinkle spotted him.

"Get out of here you mangy animal!" He screamed, swinging a broom. Momo dashed off, but by now the crowd was aware of what was going on.

**Crowd:** _Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

**Artha:** _Let's not be too hasty!_

The guards backed Artha up in front of a door, which opened to reveal two almost identical women with graying hair named Patty and Selma Bouvier.

**Selma:** _Still, I think he's rather tasty._

"Yikes!"

Artha pulled away, and then tried to act friendly with Vegeta but putting an arm around his shoulder.

**Artha:** _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
__Otherwise we'd get along_

**Guards:** _Wrong!_

The guards tried to pile on him, but Artha and his friends managed to get away and tried to sneak off in barrels. When they were spotted, they jumped out and ran over a flaming pit, amazingly avoiding getting a "hot foot" (the guards on the other hand, weren't so lucky.)

The group then ran past a man named Roronora Zoro performing sword tricks.

Momo pulled out a sword and rushed towards the guards.

"He's got a sword!" Pete yelled.

"Idiot! We _all_ have swords!" Vegeta snapped.

The lemur dropped his blade and ran off. As they were running, Artha, Lance, Pam and Momo scaled a rope trick being done on the street, and the guards ended up running into each other.

**Artha:** _One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_

**Crowd:** _Vandals!_

**Artha:** _One hop ahead of the hump!_

**Crowd:** _Street rats!_

**Artha:** _One trick ahead of disaster_

**Crowd:** _Scoundels!_  
**Artha:** _They're quick, but we're much faster_

**Crowd:** _Take that!_

The guards chased them up a staircase into a room. Thinking quickly, Artha grabbed a changing tapestery and headed to the window.

"Are you mad!?" Parm protested loudly.

Artha just ignored him and, stowing the bread away in a safe place, garbbed the ends of the tapestry in his hans. "Everybody hang on!" He yelled, and the other two humans held on to him tightly, with Momo clinging to Lance'shead.

**Artha:** _Here goes, better throw my hand in  
__Wish us a happy landing  
__All we gotta do is…jump!_

Together, they leapt out the window, using the carpet as a parachute. The guards tried to follow…only to fall into a pile of fertilizer.

Meanwhile, Atha and his gang managed to land safely on the ground.

"Well, that went better than expected." Artha said, brushing himself off.

"Speak for yourself." Parm said.

Artha broke the bread into four pieces and handed one to each of his comrades.

"And now, let's eat!"

But before he could take a bite, something caught his eye. Two small figures, a boy and a girl both about ten or eleven years old, were rummaging though the garbage for something to eat.

The boy had short blue hair and lightly-tanned skin, and wore a white T-shirt and red shorts. The girl wore a pink dress with a yellow scarf wrapped around it, and also had pastel pink hair.

(AN: If you don't know who they are, they're the title characters from the humorous, if somewhat totally random, anime Haré + Guu.)

"Hey, kids…"

The two children turned to look at him. "Y-yes?" asked the boy nervously.

"Here." Artha handed them his prices of bred, then glanced at the others. "Well?"

With reluctant sighs, Lance and Parm handed over their pieces of bread. Momo tired to take a big bite of his piece, but a look from Artha made him hand it over.

"T-tahnk you, mister." The boy said.

""Yes, thanks a lot." The girl added in a deadpan tone of voice.

Just then, the sounds of cheering and music got their attention. Walking out of the alley, they saw a parade going on. The center of attention was a blond-haired young man in a white and red letter jacket riding a horse. He was known as Dash Baxter.

"Must be on his way to the palace." A teenaged boy wearing red named Lloyd Irving muttered to his friend, a young man with long scarlet hair called Luke Fon Fabre.

"Another suitor for the princess, I bet." The other teen added, nodding.

(AN: If any of you folks are wondering, Lloyd Irving is from the totally kick-awesome RPG **_Tales of Symphonia_**, whereas Luke Fon Fabre is from the equally great video game **_Tales of the Abyss_**. If you haven't played them yet, I really suggest you should.)

Suddenly, the boy and girl ran out into the street, startling the Prince's horse and causing it to rear back, and making Dash fall of his horse.

"Get out of my way you little snot!" Dash snarled, raising a whip menacingly.

The boy cowered in fear, but before Dash could strike him, Artha grabbed the whip and pulled it out of his hands.

"If I were you," the boy said, "I'd learn some manners."

"Well, let me teach you some!" Dash snapped, and knocked him into a puddle. The crowed laughed and jeered, clearly enjoying the show, without caring about the feelings of the boy in the puddle.

Parm, Lance and Momo ran over to him, helping the boy to his feet.

"Artha, are you okay?" Parm asked.

"Man, that guy did a number on you." Lance added.

But the boy just grinned and pointed, saying, "Hey, look guys, it's a horse with two rear ends!"

Angrily Dash grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "Listen here, punk, and listen well. You are a worthless street rat. You were born one, and you'll die one, and when you do, only your fleas will mourn you. Got that?" Then he shoved Artha down and strode off towards the palace.

Artha got up and ran after him, but the castle gates slammed in his face.

"Artha…" Lance whispered.

"I'm _not _worthless." The teen muttered, half to himself. "And I _don't_ have fleas." Turning to his friends, he said "Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

Later, Artha, Parm, Lance, and Momo made their way back to their home, which was a rather run-down apartment. 

"I still can't believe you made us give our bread away, after all we went through to get it." Parm told Artha.

"Well, we were like that once," Artha shot back. "Wandering the streets without food…"

"What about me?" Lance protested. "I'm a kid too!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, tomorrow's another day, right?"

The younger boy sighed. "I guess so…"

He climbed into a hammock, while Parm settled on a torn-up looking couch, and Momo curled up on a pillow. Artha pulled a blanket over Lance while singing softly.

**Artha:** _Riffrat, street rat.  
__I don't buy that.  
__If they'd only look closer  
__Would they see some poor boys? No siree.  
__They'd find out, there's so much more to them and me…_

He pushed back a tattered curtain and gazed out at the glittering lights of the city.

"Someday guys," he said, "things will change, and we'll all be rich and live in a palace, and have no problems at all…"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. A Princess' Desire

Chapter 3: A Princess' Desire

_A few hours earlier…_

The palace inhabitants were treated to a humorous sight as Prince Dash stormed down the hallway to the Emperor's chambers…with a big hole in the seat of his pants.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" He shouted angrily.

The ruler of Animitropolis was a kindly old man named Iroh, who was, at the moment, playing a game of mah jong when Dash burst in.

"Oh, Prince Dash, you're not leaving so soon, are you?"

"Forget it old man! I'm leaving!" The young man snapped, and stomped off, inadvertently showing off white boxers with red hearts on them.

Iroh sighed. "Oh Kitt…" He got up and made his way to the gardens where he knew his adopted daughter would be. "Kitt? Kitt? Where are you?"

Just then, a figure stalked its way into his line of vision. It was a dragon, one resembling a cross between a panther and a cobra, with ebony scales and gold bonemarks. His name was Beaucephalis, or just Beau for short. Iroh quickly noticed the fabric hanging from the dragon's mouth.

"Huh. So that's why Prince Dash stormed off." He said, gently taking the fabric from Beau's teeth.

A girl with short, multicolored hair in a ponytail and matching outfit stepped out from behind a rose bush, smiling. "Oh, Father, Beau was just playing him, weren't you?" She stroked the dragon's head and continued, "You were just playing with that self-absorbed Prince Dash, weren't you?"

Iroh sighed again. "Dear, you have stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says that you…"

"…Must be married to a prince." Kit said with him.

As they passed a cage of Pokemon known as Taillows, Iroh added. "…By your next birthday."

"That law is so…so stupid!" Kitt protested.

"But you only have three more days!"

"I hate being forced into this," said Kitt, taking out a Taillow and petting it. If I _do_ get married, I want to do it for love." After a moment, she handed the Taillow to her adoptive father; who replaced it in the cage.

"Dear, it's not only this law, I won't be around forever and I just want to make sure you're being taken care of and provided for."

"I've _never _done _anything_ on my own!" The girl shouted. She sat by a pond and ran her fingers though the water as Luvdiscs swam past. I've never had any real friends, except Beau, that is." She added apologetically, looking at the dragon in question. "And I've never been outside the palace walls."

"But dear, you're a princess" Iroh told her.

"Then maybe I don't _want_ to be a princess!" Kit snapped, splashing him.

Iroh jumped back. "Gods forbid you have any daughters of your own!" He shouted, and then turned and stomped away.

After he left, Kitt walked over to the cage and let the Taillows out, watching as they flapped over the wall and out of sight.

"If only I could fly too…" she sighed. "…I could leave this place forever…"

* * *

"I just don't know where she gets it from." Iroh sighed as he paced back and forth in his chambers. "Her mother was never so feisty…"

Just then a shadow fell over him. Iroh looked up to see his vizier Word Payne entering the room, Bokkun on his shoulder. "Ah, my trusted advisor, I am in desperate need of your help."

Word bowed, saying, "My life is but to serve you, your Highness."

"It's this suitor business," Iroh told him. "Kitt just refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end."

"Wit's end!" Bokkun chirruped.

Iroh smiled. "Ah- have a Chao Fruit!" He pulled a blue fruit out of his pocket and stuffed it in Bokkun's mouth. Both he and Word Payne laughed as he tried to eat it.

"Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb creatures." Payne said with a smirk. Bokkun just gave him a dirty look.

"Now, perhaps I can provide a solution to your problem." He added.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Iroh said.

Payne gave him an oily, wicked smile. "Ah, put it would require the use of your gold ring."

"This? But it's been in the family for years…"

"It is necessary to fid the princess a suitor." Payne told him. As he did so, he pulled out a small, carved black pendant resembling a wicked pair of eyes and held it up. (AN: Fans of the show _Dragon Booster_ may recognize this object, but I'll admit I couldn't think of anything else to use.) The light in the room seemed to dim, and Payne's voice became slower and deeper. "Don't worry, everything will turn out alright."

The Emperor's eyes glazed over. "Everything…will turn out… alright…"

"The ring, if you don't mind."

"Here, take it…" Iroh said in his hypnotized tone of voice, "Whatever you need, will be fine…" He removed his ring and handed into to the vizier. At that moment, they light returned to the room, but Iroh remained under Paine's spell.

The man smirked wickedly. "You are most gracious, my Lord. Now, run around and play with your toys."

"Yes…that'll be good…" The mesmerized leader mumbled.

Payne bowed again and stepped out of the room, Bokkun in tow. As soon as they were out of earshot, Bokkun spit out the fruit, shouting, "I can't take it any more! If I gotta choke down one of those fruits again, pow!"

Word Payne just pulled on a rope, and a revealing a secret passageway. "Calm down, Bokkun."

But the Chao-like creature just continued on. "Then I'd grab him around the head, and Whack!"

"Soon I'll be the Emperor, and not that senile old fool." Payne said.

"And then I'll stuff those fruits down his throat! Ha!" Bokkun shouted proudly.

The pair stepped through the doorway, which slammed shut after them.

* * *

_  
Present time…_

In the darkened gardens, two figures walked, one was a four-legged dragon, the other, a cloaked figure.

Kitt peered around, and seeing no one in sight, began scaling the ivy that grew on the high stone walls. Beau nudged her gently, and the girl looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Beau," she whispered, "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you, I really will.

The dragon helped her get higher up, and as she reached the top of the wall, she looked down and whispered, "Goodbye, old friend."

Then she climbed over the wall and was gone.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
